


Perfect blue

by Urban_Solitude



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Это не то, о чем хочется говорить вообще. Об этом хочется молчать, чтобы сохранить хоть что-то хорошее в неприкосновенности.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Perfect blue

**Author's Note:**

> Работа пылилась в черновиках уже два года. Поэтому, несмотря на дату публикации, происходящее в ней никак не связано ни с третьим сезоном, ни с четвёртым. Публикую из-за нахлынувшей ностальгии.

Алекс крутит педали водного тренажера. Подстегиваемый чужим упрямством, раздраженно сжимая зубы. Мышцы тянутся, болят, но работают. Алексу это надоело, но сдаться не получилось. И вот он все еще здесь. Вдыхает слабый запах хлорки и заворожено вглядывается в дергающиеся узоры, которые оставляет на синей плитке преломленное о воду солнце.

Ногу привычно сводит. Правда в этот раз не так быстро, как вчера. Прогресс, мать его. Тихо матерясь, Алекс слетает с тренажера и едва успевает захлебнуться, когда две крепкие руки подхватывают его и выдергивают вверх.

– Эй! – беспокоится Зак. – Все в порядке?

– Да, да, – отрывисто отвечает Алекс, отплевываясь от воды. 

– Тебе нужен перерыв.

– Мне нужно утонуть.

– Заткнись, Алекс, – ласково улыбается Зак и помогает вновь забраться на тренажер.

Его рука находит под водой левую ногу Алекса и начинает с силой ее разминать. Алекс слабо ухмыляется и еле сдерживается от пошлой шутки – Зак не сделал ничего плохого.

Зак.

Они теперь вместе всегда. Вроде как, совсем вместе. Алекс не уверен, как это назвать. То есть, это так же как с Джесс когда-то. Те же совместные тусовки и бессмысленные диалоги, те же шутки и постоянные тактильные контакты. Но при этом совершенно иначе. На прошлой неделе они поцеловались впервые. Просто сидели на кровати Алекса и играли в эту жуткую детсадовскую гонку, о чем-то смеялись и просто столкнулись взглядами. И их губы как магнитом притянуло. Это казалось правильным и уместным.

С тех пор было еще пять поцелуев и нечто похожее на низкорейтинговую прелюдию. Но Алекс все еще без понятия, что происходит. 

Это не то, о чем хочется говорить вообще. Об этом хочется молчать, чтобы сохранить хоть что-то хорошее в неприкосновенности. И Алекс просто плывет по течению в надежде, что однажды причалит к берегу, не получив при этом новую порцию боли.

Мышечный спазм ослабевает. Ноге становится легче, и Зак ее отпускает.

– Ну что, погнали? – Он с готовностью сжимает свой секундомер.

Алекс вздыхает и начинает крутить педали вновь. Вокруг него играют солнечные блики, отчего сложно не щурить глаза. Но синий цвет вокруг успокаивает. А уверенный взгляд Зака не дает и шанса на отступление.

После терапии опять унизительное ковыляние до машины Зака, пока тот неспешно несет обе спортивные сумки.

– У меня для тебя сюрприз.

Алекс ненавидит сюрпризы. Но вряд ли это что-то очень эпичное. Зак бы не стал над ним так издеваться.

– Если это торт, моя мама тебя убьёт. 

Зак улыбается и выруливает с парковки. Алекс молча смотрит на него. На профиль, на трепещущие от ветра волосы, на руки, расслабленно лежащие на руле.

Зак красивый. 

Совершенно объективно. Он высокий, отлично сложен и привлекателен внешне. Он довел тело в спортзале до отличной формы и не позабыл уделить внимание стрижке. Он красивый. И Алексу стыдно, что когда-то он этому завидовал, особенно после комы. Когда был до слез нелепым. Перекошенным и тусклым. Рядом с Заком ему снова хочется стать кем-то. 

Мама Зака наверняка бы сочла своего сына слишком драгоценным для кого-то вроде Алекса. Да и вообще для кого-то. Алекс настолько разнится с образом идеальной пары для Зака, что не тот пол – это всего лишь часть беды. Алекс уверен, что его родители повели бы себя лояльнее. Им нравится Зак, и они не стали бы травмировать Алекса осуждением и запретами. Если, конечно, не брать во внимание запрет на сладости и нормальные видеоигры. Но это временно. 

Алекс одергивает сам себя, понимая, что сам Зак, скорее всего, тоже временное явление.

– Итак?

– Это самый отстойный сюрприз, – обещает Зак.

Алекс тем не менее в приятном предвкушении. Его устроит только отстойный сюрприз.

Зак сворачивает к дому Алекса. На подъездной дорожке пусто: мама на смене, отец в участке.

– Пока все не так плохо.

– Не торопись с выводами.

Алекс даже не пытается отвоевать право открыть дверь и понести собственную сумку. Сегодня это бессмысленно. Когда они оказываются в комнате Алекса, Зак торжественно достаёт свой сюрприз. 

– Та-да!

В Алекса летит большой пакет M&Ms. Конечно, он не успевает его поймать. Пакет падает на пол и лишь чудом не рвётся.

– Если ты еще и «Хало» принес...

Зак кивает, а Алекс счастлив, как идиот. От конфеток и компьютерной игры с рейтингом 13+.

И вот они играют, закидывая в рот разноцветные драже. Оказывается для сиюминутного счастья надо не так уж много. Особенно если у тебя дыра в голове.

Зак ненавязчиво садится ближе. А потом их плечи соприкасаются. И беззаботное веселье приобретает новый оттенок. Происходящее на экране уже не так интересно, как собственный участившийся пульс и нарастающее томительное ожидание.

В какой-то момент Зак откладывает геймпад и аккуратно целует Алекса. Игра теперь забыта для обоих. Этот шестой поцелуй. Плавно переходящий в седьмой, восьмой... 

Алекс не уверен, что может участвовать в подобном. Быть тем, кого целуют и, распаляясь, гладят по спине и бокам. Он стесняется. Если что Алекс и вынес из истории своего неудавшегося суицида, так это собственную нелепость. Рядом с Заком она ощущается еще сильнее.

Поэтому просто необходимо стать кем-то. Кем-то более уверенным и упрямым. И нарастающее желание находит в Алексе для этого силы. Он подаётся вперёд, подминая Зака под себя. Но проклятая рука подкашивается, и Алекс с руганью падает сверху.

Но Зак не теряется – крепко прижимает Алекса к себе и быстро переворачивается, меняясь местами. И, пожалуй, самое трогательное в этом то, что при этом Зак подставляет шею, вновь передавая инициативу Алексу. Это не таскание рюкзака в школе. Это ни капли не обидно. И Алекс пользуясь положением жадно впивается в чуть солоноватую от пота шею.

Алексу хочется не к месту пошутить про неотстойный сюрприз, но вместо этого он продолжает зацеловать шею и губы.

Так далеко они еще не заходили так далеко. Алекс в принципе никогда ни с кем не заходил. И он немного пугается, когда Зак приподнимается и стягивает свое поло. Алекс смотрит на это заворожено, будто всего час назад они не торчали вместе в бассейне в одних плавках.

Он не хочет оголяться. Но все же быстро расстёгивает свою рубашку и достаточно неловко от неё избавляется.

Они целуются еще ровно столько, сколько могут терпеть напряжение в штанах. Эйфория от близости рвет крышу, и Алекс первым кладет руку на ремень, а потом вопросительно смотрит на Зака. Тот приоткрывает губы, несколько раз тяжело выдыхает и кивает. И они освобождаются от оставшейся одежды.

Это очень странно и ужасно неловко. Алекс чувствует себя беззащитным. И таким же представляет и Зака. Смелость исчезает, и Алекс робеет. Здесь начинается рубеж, за которым уже никогда не будет их прежней дружбы. И прежнего Алекса тоже не будет.

Зак неспешно гладит его по бедру и скользит рукой вниз. Он целует Алекса в шею и одновременно прикасается к его члену.

– Зак! – Алекс едва не вырывается от пронзившей его искры. – Не надо. Это необязательно же.

– Алекс, – Зак устало вздыхает, – заткнись.

Алекс послушно затыкается и почти сразу начинает задыхаться от новых умопомрачительных ощущений.

Его хватает ненадолго. Алекс пытается отдышаться и перестать улыбаться как сумасшедший, пока Зак вытирает руку о покрывало. Он все еще возбужден. Алекс хочет непременно сделать все то же самое для него. Не из благодарности, а из желания доставить удовольствие. 

Он притягивает Зака к себе, увлекая в долгий поцелуй. А потом ведет ладонью по его груди до самого паха. Зак шумно выдыхает, когда Алекс обхватывает пальцами его член. И в отличие от Алекса он совершено не возражает.

Делать кому-то приятно оказывается сложно. Алекс работает рукой, пока ее вдруг не начинает сводить судорогой.

– Блядь, – злится он, останавливаясь.

Но Зак тут же перехватывает его ладонь своей. И быстрые, ритмичные движения продолжаются.

Подумать только, Зак помогает Алексу даже в этом! Это был бы тревожный звоночек о никчёмности, если бы не было так одуряюще горячо.

– Так что это было?

Они лежат рядом все еще нагие и смотрят в потолок. Алекс уже вытер руку о покрывало и стыдливо накинул себе на бедра. Теперь бы не забыть убрать его в стирку до прихода мамы.

– Что?

Голос Зака безмятежен. Будто бы ничего необычного не произошло. Действительно.

– Это. Секс или взаимная дрочка?

– Какая разница?

Алекс физически ощущает, как Зак лежа пожимает плечами.

– Для меня большая. Я хочу знать, чем занимался. 

Алекс с силой заставляет себя посмотреть Заку в глаза. Он обязан это сделать сразу же, иначе потом не сможет. Зак лениво жмурится. И Алекс вдруг понимает, что ничего толком не изменилось. Зак прежний – добрый и терпеливый. Ему все так же комфортно рядом с Алексом. Это успокаивает. 

Зак шарит рукой где-то у кровати и подбирает почти пустой пакет M&Ms. Сначала предлагает остатки конфет Алексу и, получив отказ, высыпает их себе в рот. А потом резко садится и притягивает к себе геймпад, чтобы зайти в меню и начать играть снова.

– Это буквально все, что запрещают мне родители, – смеется Алекс.

– Секс, сладости и видеоигры, – произносит нараспев Зак.

Про секс, на самом деле, они ничего не говорили. Но вряд ли они думают, что он сейчас может быть у Алекса. Да и он сам в этом не уверен.

– Мы так и не выяснили, что это было.

Алекс пытается придать голосу непринуждённость и даже добавляет короткий смешок. Он подбирает рубашку, чтобы начать одеваться.

Зак все еще бродит по меню. Как-то бесцельно, будто задумавшись. Наконец он поворачивается. Алекс уже почти застегнул все пуговицы на рубашке. Но под взглядом Зака руки замирают.

– Что?

Зак подбирается ближе. И опять целует. Теперь нет смысла вести счет. Алекс охотно отвечает, жалея, что начал одеваться. Поцелуи с обнаженным Заком становятся настойчивее, и очень быстро это приводит к новой эрекции.

Зак будто этого и ждал. Он опрокидывает Алекса на кровать и наваливается сверху.

Зак тяжёлый. И это заводит еще сильнее. Алекс обнаруживает, что жмется к нему. Их члены отделяет друг от друга лишь то самое покрывало. Зак оставляет в покое губы Алекса и опускается ниже. Понимание, что сейчас произойдёт едва не заставляет кончить от одной только мысли.

Покрывало отброшено в сторону, а член Алекса оказывается внутри жаркого рта Зака.

– О, черт... – шепчет Алекс в ужасе и смятении.

Ему слишком хорошо. Ему не должно быть так хорошо. Он даже пытается отстранить Зака за волосы, но в итоге сдается и просто закрывается в них пальцами.

Зак очень старается. У Алекса это впервые, но даже он понимает, что такое в новинку и Заку. И почему-то от этого чувства еще ярче.

Алекс не знает, сколько это длится, но финал ощущает четко. На этот раз у него кружится голова. Он закрывает глаза и перед ним вновь растекается синева с пляшущими солнечными бликами. Идеальная синева.

– Теперь ты можешь быть уверен, что занимался сексом.

Они опять лежат рядом, но ближе, чем в прошлый раз. Зак держит руку на бедре Алекса.

– Да… – Алекс счастливо улыбается потолку. – Мы.

Они лежат так еще с четверть часа. А потом начинают «заметать следы»: кидают покрывало в корзину для грязного белья, прячут упаковку M&Ms в сумку Заку и, поиграв немного в «Хало», убирают и его. Это так нелепо для двух уже практически выпускников. И оттого забавно. Алекс не знает, с кем бы еще все это было бы именно забавно, а не уныло и жалко. 

Только с Заком.

Алекс все еще не понимает, что между ними. Но что бы то ни было, оно делает Алекса кем-то. Кем-то живым.


End file.
